Myview,my story
by Admiral StarNight
Summary: Stories about different chacters in SW first Jango, took my over 4 hour th complete the first chapter, more to come.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello people of earth! Time for a new story line. This story will contain view opinions and secerts(That I may make up) of real fictional chacters and some of my OC's. Now if you don't agree, just say don't kill me for it. Fist up one of my most favorites characters, Jango Fett._**

* * *

I remember the day I got the assignment to hunt the senator. I thought it was an odd assignment, but money is money. I peek out from my room to seeZam help Boba fix one of his toys. yes, I loved her and she loved me back, but Boba only thought of us as business partners. I call her over here and she comes

"Jango what is it?" Zamasked her dark hazel eyes glimmering curiously. I show her the holovidI gotand she nods "I will go, when are we leaving?"

I Answer quickly, "Right now, we must not waste time."

Zam only replied by saying, "Yeah don't want to get in the way of your money."

As she walked away to get her stuff, Boba ran over to me a stray, piece of his hair hanging in his face.

"Dad were are you going now?" I looked down on him and saw how innocent he was, he he was my son, not just a clone.

"I am leavingwith Zam, We will be back in a couple days, be good." Boba smiled and marched off towards the kitchen.

When I walk in to my room Zam is aready dressed in he bounty hunters outfit. "Hey handsome, your armor on the bed." She winked and walked out to the main room. I started to armor up when I note that my helmet is missing. That when I hear human made "blasting" sounds out side the door and almost uncontrolled laughing. When i open the door I find Boba pretending to be shoot , what I guess, a bounty and he had my helmet on.

"Die you ,die." Boba said 'shooting' at the pile of parts that use to be a toy. When he was done he walked over picked out a piece. "There another bounty well hunted." I was leaning in the door way smiling, watching Zam hand a credit over to Boba.

"Now, can I have my helmet back?" I asked raiseing an eyebrow at my son.

"Sure dad." He handed my helmet, smiling the whole time. "Good luck Dad." He called as I walked out othedoor with Zam.

"Thank you, Boba."

~~*~~

(On board the Slave I,in hyperspace to Coruscant)

I handed a jar to Zam, it contain a deadly slug-like animal with deadly toxins. It was night on Coruscant, so I thought this would put her to sleep quickly. "Zam? Come here."

Zamquickly turned from the droid she was fiddling with and walked over to me. "What?"

"I putting you in charge of delivering this to the senator. Her name is Padme Amadlia." I pause giveing he a a chip-looking devise. "This containing the exact coordinates of where she will be tonight. I am depending on you, Zam can you do it?"

Zam smiled mischievously, "Of course I can,Jango." She walked back over to the droid and was able to get it working again, she in set the chip and layed back ing her chair.

_Whats not to love about her?_ I thought as I watched the hyperspace outside the Slave I.

~~*~~

(At Coruscant before Droid is sent with poisonous creatures)

I landed the Slave I some where on top of a building, on that was being built near by. I find Zam speeder for her and hand it over. "Here now be careful."

Zam jumped in to the speeder and smiled back at me. "Haven't I heard that enough?" She closed the speeder and, well sped off in to the traffic.

I stayed in the shadow of the building above the _Outlanders Night Club. _Me head tilted up, The pose was often used to sare people,by looking down on them, but this time, I just want Zam to come back alive.

As time passes I got more and more worried then _zoom_Zam speeders appears and crashes near an alley I see her, she looked stressed, very stressed as she ran in the the night club. Then I see why, two jedi, one apprentice and one master, I think. When they disappear in side I jet closer so I had a clear look at the back door, just in case she came out that way.

Then 2 standard minutes later, she is being held be the two Jedi. He face is twisted in pain and breathing labored. When I use my helmet to zoom I see it. He hand was cut off, ant not bleeding. Only a lightsaber could do that. I shivered in anger knowing I could not help the one I love.

I look at her again and read her lips, I know Zam is going to tell them my name.

Then my life seems to flash before my eyes, Boba, Zam, Bountys, traps, everythinging. the memories slow to one I treasure the most. I stand waiting silently, tensed up. When Taun-We put a crying, little baby in my hands I almost didn't know what to do. But Boba stole my heart.

So regeting what i am doing, I pull out a dart and fire it. Zam Seems to age to dust and she dies. The jedi look up and see me. i jet away and take off in the Slave I back to Kamino to get Boba, with tears rolling down my cheeks.

~~*~~

(Back on Kamino)

I enter my Room soaking wet from the outside storms. Boba runs up to me and asked "Did you win, Di you get the money did you.." he trailed off when i took off my helmet and he saw my tear stained face. "Daddy? What happened?" He asked

"Zam is gone now Boba." I said flatly. I looked down at the small child clinging to me like glue, tears starting to form in his eyes. "I have to go get changed,tell me if anyone comes by." I turn and walk to my room and get changed. while checking my hair when Boba calls me.

"Dad! Tawn We's here!"

I Walk out side and enter the room to see a jedi standing there. I almost shot the bastard right there and then, but that was not possible right now, i had no gun with me.

"Ah, Jango was you trip productive?" Tawn We asked.

"Fairly." I kept my replies short, so this Jedi doesn't get smart.

"This is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, he has come to check on our troops." Tawn We gestured to The jedi standing in front of me.

"Your clones are very impressive, you must be very proud." Obi-Wan said flatly, clasping his hand in front of him.

"I just a simple man trying to find my way in the universe." I parryed back, I made sure no emotions were present in my voice, for my own safety.

"Ever made your way as far in to the interior as Coruscant?" He asked. He obviously thought he was the one that "hired" Zam to kill the Senator. At least he's guessing right.

"Once or twice." I said, had to keep it general.

"Resently?"

Boba kept a straight face though all this. he eye glased from Obi-Wan to me.

"Possably." I said blankly.

Then you must know Master Syphadas." Obi-Wan pointed out.

I walked closed to Boba and told him to go close the door in Madalonian, Obi-Wan dosn't need to see my armor.

"Master who?" I said as I watched Boba close the door to my room.

"Syhadas. Is he not the Jedi who hierd you for this Job?" Obi-Wan asked shifting abit.

Then I walk up to him, literally standing on his toes, face to face and said, "Never heard of him."

"Realy?"

"I was recruited by a man called Trannous on the moons of Bogdin." I said remembering back to when I got the call.

"Curious." Obi-Wan said, but I knew it wasn't curious at all.

After some tense silence I say, "Do you like your army?"

"I look forward to see them in action."

"They'll do their job well." I paused "I'll guarantee that."

"Thank you for your time Jango." He gave me a polite bow.

"Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi." Wrong, and I knew it, Arrogant people they are.

Then Obi-Wan left, with Tawn-We behind him.

Boba quick to survey the action said, "What is it Dad?"

"Pack your things we are leaving." I said. Boba walked away to gather his things. I went to my room, gotammo, and some clothand put my armor back on. Then I remember something important I go to a shelf and pick up a small box, I open it and see the ring I meant to give Zamonce we came back. I close it a put in with my clothes.

Boba is waiting at the door with some clothes and a book called: _The guild to every weapon imagined _

"Lets go to the Slave I." Then we head out.

~~Later on the platform the Slave I is on~~

I was just about to get on board the Slave I my fine ship when that damn Jedi showed up.

"Dad! Look!" Boba points to the jedi that had now appeared.

"Bobaget on board." I said as Obi-wan ignites his light saber. I shoot at him, bit he blocks it. I use my jet back to gain the higher ground. I flew around a tower and as I came around I saw the ship was turning, Boba started up the Slave I.

I climb from over the side of the platform and fire my long range missile at him. It hits the ground near his and sends him flyingback and causing him to lose his lightsaber. Then Boba fires some shots at him and sends him flying back even father away from his lightsaber. I flew at him with my jet back, but a fly kick from obi-wan sent me to the ground and knocked the blaster right out of my hand. I tried to give him a face full of armor but he gave me a kick to the low side of my helmant causing a pain to form in my neck but not for long. Then Obi-Wan got up and tried to use the force to get his lightsaber back, I fired my cable while flying towards it, and the jedi grabbed my cable missing the lightsaber completely. I dragged the dead weight across the platform before he got uo and yanked on the cable. This caused me to hit the deck painfully and send my jet-pack crashing in to another tower, I no longer had my jet pack. I was able to get my blaster and fire a shot at him, before another flying kick sent me over the edge of the platform. I lanchedmy other cable in hopes to catch somethingand I did, Obi-Wan. He came down with me too. I activate the blade located on the arm, nearer to the hand and dug it in to he medal, it made a screeching sound as I slid down. When I finally stop, a mer couple feet from the edge Obi-Wan slides past and then falls over, tanking on my other arm, I was barley able to cut it and send the jedi in to the sea. Then I crawl back up the side of the platform and bored the slave I. That doesn't stop me from seeing the god damned Jedi show up again. He just stays there and lights up his lightsaber, then proceeds to run back in side the Taoca City.

"Great god Dad." Boba siad as he shifts from pilot seat to co-pilot seat.

"Thanks Boba, now set the Nav computer to Geonousis."

"Got it Dad."

*Goes it to hyperspace.*

~~Out of hyperspace~~

we fly toward the rings around the planet, to get to where I was going of course. Then something is followingus. Even I study the books I bring Boba and reconise a jedi starfighter.

"Dad... I think we been tracked." Boba said, staring at the red screen.

"He must of put a homingdevise on out hub, hang on son we are moving in to the asteroid field." Then I turn the Slave I toward the rings in hope of losing th pesky jedi. "And we gota couple of surprises for him."

Boba laughed and I smirked myself, this guy is not going to live long. I realisedthe frist seismicchange, didn't do any thing to shake him. I release the second one, still alive

"dosn't seem to take a hint, this guy." I said, startingto get annoyed with the jedi. I maneuver the ship in to a large asteroid then come out looping up and waitingfor him to come out. When he comes out I come up behind him and start to fire. "Get'mdad, Get him!" Me son was cheering me on and I liked it. The starfighter flew nimbly thiough the feild to avoid my shots.

Now I was really annoyed and fed up, Bobahad point out that I hit him "Now I'll finish him." I fired one tracking missile then followed it to make sure that guy was killed. Then I see it a bright explosion, and I no longer see the Star fighter on screen. Boba laughed and glanced briefly back at the asteroid field.

"Well we won't be seeinghim again." I said relaxing as turned towards Geonousis to meet Count Dooku.

~~Later~~

I stood in the stands next to Count Dooku and My son, Boba on the other side of me eger to see the Jedi and Senator that I sadly failed to kill, die.

We watched and things just didn't seem to be going the way I wanted, that darn Jedi and the stuipid Senator were _winning_.

Gunraywanted me to shoot them, but Dooku, seemed to know something I didn't so I stayed calm.

Then a purple lightsaber was hover near my neck, another jedi, I spared him a glance and took a small step back I saw lighsaber come on all around the arena.

"Ah Master Windu, how nice of you to join us." Count said.

Party's over."

"Yes my friend, but you are impossiblyout numbered."

"Yeah right" he said.

We'll see." He turned his head towards the marching sound and Windu took his mind off me and put in on the droids.

I told Boba to stay down and be careful, he noddedand crouched down under the ledge. I shoot a burst of flame towards Mace Windu, he blocks it a force jumps down to the arena.

I watch glefuly as the jedi literly are sumitting them selves to suside. A foolish jedi trys to attack Count but a couple shots and he falls over the edge. Count spares me a glance and I spin my gun around on put it back in it holder.

Then I spotted Windu haveing too much luck, I jetted down as he got his lightsaber knocked out of his hand. I lept for it but Windu had it in his hand not soon after. Then the damn beast tramples me, I hear some sparking like sounds but don't think it from me. I soot it, it dies, servesthe damn thing right. Mace Windu charges me then he get closer and closer, my jet pack isn't working, He is blocking my shots and there is a beast behind me. No way of excaping death. I remember the ring that I was suppose to give to Zam, thats when I see it Me standing with Zan her holding a small baby and a about 13 year old Boba looking up happy at Zam. So the end of my gun is cut then, bam it my head. I will always resent Mace Windu, I glad he died, I just wished it was at point blank range at the end of Bobas blaster, not Anakin's lightsaber.

I watched in spirit form after the battle Boba morn near my boy then finally take my body away and take off in the Slave I.

Don't worry at least I can see Zam now. She forgave me and we live happily together in heaven, but I still feel a sad twitch about that family that could of been.

* * *

I do not own some of scenes portrayed in this story, next up is My story of how Caitlyn first was able to travel to the SW universe.

* * *


	2. Caitlyn adds to the fray

**_Hello people, this is the story of Caitlyn and how she first got to the SW universe._**

**_

* * *

_**

Caitlyn was bored out of her mind, she sat at the computer reading though some notes on how to build a 3-D model Republic Ventor-class ship. _Wait, model?_Caitlyn immediately she snapped up and printed out the plans to the model and started to make the model. While making the model she found out that he things scale was 1"/309678'. She completed the model by the end of the day and started to haul the model to the meeting room.

Pause. This is on Earth, in and underground system of tunnels and rooms that run all over the world.

Unpause.

AsI stop to catch my breath, I stared hard at the model, I t was over 10 lbs. and and was very long making it hard to carry.

"Caitlyn? I am glad your here, we have wonderful news." A kid that sat at the table in a white lab coat and glasses, the typical nerd. But to Caitlyn this kids name, Gary was the most astounding astronamer ever(Astronamer-Person who studies distant planets to see if their are and life forms.)

Caitlyn pauses ing the door to brush her brown hair out fo the way, she looks up curious, "What?"

Gary put back on his glasses and pulled out a paper, with a picture of a spirialgalaxy on it, It was dotted with different colors. "We have discovered that this Galaxy, The WayspindralWheel, is heavy withlife forms, we watched the galaxy over several month to confirm this and its true, all though the dots move sometimes, Like they move around it star Wars." He looked up from his paper gazing at Caitlyn who stood there, staring at the paper. "Caitlyn you Okay?" Gary asked.

"I have the best idea ever!" She said she spun towards one girl who had another stack of papers and a box with her. "I need you to do something, do we have enough element and and medals to make a real sized this.." She stopped talking to carry in the model of the ship. "The scale is 1"/309678'."

The girl gave Caitlyna look of disbelief but went to the board with a marker and started working. Soon after only a half an hour she seemed to glance back and right a final number that looked like 5.66734.k879009. She turned raising an eyebrow at Caitlyn how was studying the the bridge of the model starship. "Caitlyn?" She said.

"Whats the verdict." Caitlyn said standing up straight

Heavy silence came apon the room as all eyes turned to the girl by the board. She underlined the final number. "We can do it." Caitlyn did a back flip on to the table and did another flip to land on the other end of the table. "But Caitlyn, we have to take it slow and easy, we could easly over ride the earthand our kids with this task."

Caitlyn turned towards some kids at this end of table, they were rough looking and had on charred clothes, these kid were the the builders and mechanics. "Hey Rusty? Think your kids can do it?"

One boy with particular red skin pulled a out and mask and Blow torch from under the table. He put the mask on and lit up the fire torch. "Let get started."

"Good we start tomorrow." Then Caitlyn dismissed the kids and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning Caitlyn was awoken by the sound of many running feet and excited yells. She saw a paper slip under her door. it said.

'Caitlyn declares first real built ship! Capable of space travel to the Wayspindral galaxy! Every kid can help!" every work room is now committed to making the new ship. List of very inportant rooms:

Room/Hangar 6x5t-Engine building

Hangar 7y8ui-getting weapons made

Hangar 645r5-gathering/melting materials

Hangar 67yu87-furniture and interior measuring

After everything is done, we will build it on the moon because there is not enough room here to put it together.

~News reporter Yuli

Caitlyn smiled,She was going to the engine Hangar first. Caitlyn was a expert in figuring out how to put something together that requires a little too much power, that normal humans can't provide.

She walked thought he hall ways everyone running about carrying spare parts, rocks, and minerals alike. But when Caitlyn go to the engine hanger it wa silent and tense. The kids in the room look very tierd and almost dead. Caitlyn walks up to the command booth and enter. "Whos in charge here?"

Everyon snaps to attention. "I am Caitlyn!" a small voice pipped up. Caitlyn looks down to see 7 spirit old Riciy. He proved him self a wondrous mechanic by solving and fixing Caitlyn plane over 123 times. Caitlyn looked out of the window and saw the gigantic engine that sat in the middle of the floor.

"How did you build that over night?" Caitlyn asked her hazel eyes glittering with consern.

"We took some planes apart, madam. Old, broken and my 6 planes I have collected over the years." Riciy said. He walked over to the control panel with his face looking very serious, He announced over a speaker. "clear the floor, I repeat clear the floor tminus 15 seconds till test the engine." He waited then counted down. "10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1..0" The kids sitting at the controls started to power up the engine. One kid yelled, "Somethings wrong with the fluxing sequion, Riciy!"

Caitlyn asked. 'Where is it?" Riciy pointed to the bottom left side of the engine. "Thanks." Then she proceeded to got out to the engine.

"Caitlyn trying to commit suicide!" One kid said her face horrified.

Down below Caitlyn walked up to the part that wasn't working she studied it for two seconds then motion to start the powering up sequence again. Riciy nodded and it started back up.

Caitlyn then touched the fluxing sequion and the engine then blasted to life. Then Caitlyn ran back over to the control room and went in. "You need a new a new power conductor for it, the one there will not work unless you have some one there to fix it evey hour or so."

Riciy smiled and nodded. "Thanks Caitlyn." Caitlyn smiled and ran out of the room.

* * *

Over the next few months Caitlyn, Tom and Lidjia work day and night to keep things working. Everything was going well, a couple mistakes that were easily fixed happened but nothing major.

_Tom=italics _**Caitlyn=Bold**

_No wait... Caitlyn, you call the engine explosion when a kid just twisted a bolt around, not major!_

**Sorry it slipped my mind! It hard working three days without more than an hour of sleep!**

_..._

**Tom? You okay?**

_*Snore*_

**Well off to bed then! *Drags Tom off to his room.***

Well after 1 year,7 months, 23 days and 57 minutes the ship was ready to be flown.(But who said I was counting?) Kids everywhere stood around tvs and computers, waiting to see if it would work.

Caitlyn was now goingto the moon in a shuttle capable of getting there in under 15 minutes. And when she was in space, no space suit needed! The elementens provided the energy and chemical necessitiesto transform nothing in to oxygen. Caitlyn came closer to the moon and on it surface the Ship was clear to be seen. Painted with dark blue paint, it had two stars on that were striked out, giving it the name _Starsriker_. Caitlyn sighed as she landed and stepped out.

"Caitlyn? Are you ready?" Tom asked

"The real question is is the KK capable of hadling this and is the Wayspinal galaxy able to get over that a bunch of kids arrive all of a sudden with no home and are flying a Starship?" Caitlyn pointed out. She quickly turned to a girl that was righting stuff down. "Strike that from record will you please." The kidd looked up and crossed out some words.

"Time to go." Caitlyn yelled and kids of all sorts started aboard. Mechanics and engineers, cooks and reporters, guard and just KK members alike all boarded the _Starstriker. _Caitlyn walked in to the control room and smiled, just like star wars. Kid sat at the control panels waiting. "Go ahead."

The kids started the _Starstriker_up. it lifted gently from where it was built and faced towards where the Wayspinal Galaxy was. "Start up power source." Caitlyn said touching her hand to a special scanner. This scanner was ment to keep some little kid from pulling the switch and send it crashing it to a planet. "Know when this ship enters hyperspace, we will not be able to contact you untill it comes out of hyper space. So see you on the far side KK" She said in to the camera(Live broadcast.)

"Entering coordinates to a planet known as Torsal, no Republic or sith, I hope." a kid said. She typed in the numbers and pulled back a lever. The stars around the shipbecame long blue streaks. Caitlyn heard a roar of yells and clapping come from all over the ship.

"Caitlyn we did it." Tom said gently kissing her lips.

"It not over until we arrive safely at Torsal." Caitlyn said her face showing soft concern. "But we did it. Finally Star Wars is no longer a dream, its reality."

"Yep. and it all thanks to you and your bordom." Tom hugged Caitlyn gently lefting her off the floor for a moment. "What you going to do when we get there?"

"The minute I send scouts to see if there is soild and livable off land, I am jumping to the planet, not going in a shuttle. " Caitlyn laughed and walked towards the door, "I am goingto get something to eat, anyone need something?" She asked.

To her not amazement almost everyone raisedtheir hands. "Fine I big the whole goddamn kichen up here." Caitlyn paused, "Nah two people at a time and come back promptly when your finished is that clear?" All the kids nodded and two kids got up and left.

Then Caitlyntook a deep breath and ran though outher ship all based apon a small model back on Earth.

* * *

Caitlyn was sleeping when she awoke to her body being hastily shaken. "Caitlyn, you up?" Toms voice was excited.

"Yeah, yeah I am know. What?" Caitlyn said sittingup and rubbing her eyes.

"Were going to come out of hyperspace in an hour." Tom siad as he turned on the light. Caitlyn looked at his face, fully awake and hazel eyes glittering.

Caitlyn jumped out of bed when did we switch over th Wayspindal Galaxy time?" Caitlyn said digging though her closet and picking outa outfit. When no reply came after a minute she turned around and saw him staringat his watch. "Right about now!" He pointed to the digital clock hanging on the wall. Its screen split in half and calutated two different times the top one said 1:09 pm standard galaxy time. (Caitlyn hates reading milatary time, it drives her crazy.) The bottom one said 6:57 am Monday, Jun 5, 2145(Yep that right, its 2145 on Earth!) "Lets go to the command center." Tom started to walk out the door.

"I'll meet you there!" Caitlyn yelled from the fresher.

* * *

So after gettingdressed and making her way up to the commandcenter with a bowl of soup as her lunch/breakfast. (The time differece is very hard to get use to. It almost 7:00 on Earth [breakfast] and past lunch time in the Wayspindal Galaxy.) At first she thought she imagined it but she heard whispers of numbers, then and the number 10 they became perfectly clear. at the number one everyone must of been yelling because Caitlyn felt the floor shake under her feet.

"Caitlyn look!" Tom nudged her to look out he window. The stars contracted and in front of the Starstrikerwas a planet, everything was the same, it was earths twin, except for the swirl of asteroids that surrounded it and the three moons it had.

"CAitlyn, there are no reading on human or humaniod sepices, we only pick up small animals and planets." A boy said.

"Hey Trav." Caitlyn said catching the boy as he walked behind her. "Send down the scouts to see where we can build our base, K?"

the boy nodded seriously than ran off down the hall way. Caitlyn walked over th the window and looked sown as the hanger doors opened and 5 planes flew out and dove towards the planet. Caitlyn was jumpingaround like a 5 year old withtoo much sugar in her mind. She was overly happy with this, now able to fight along side jedi. She sat down in front of the window and closed her eyes, weaving her way towards the Jedi temple. When she finally located it using her elementen she spread out her mind to see all the people in the building. She saw Master Yoda teaching younglings, Mace Windu and Plo Koon, she also saw young Ashoka Tano having a light saberfight with her master, Anakin Skywalker. When the fight stopped and both Anakin and Ashoka seen to look around, like someone was watchingthem he withdrew and stood back up safely with in the bridge of the _Starstriker. _She walked over to the announcer and turned it on and said "Let this be for the record, kids." Caitlyn paused "Take that Star wars haters!" She heard another chous of yells and turned off the announcer. She pretty much got most of the KK to believe in Star wars and know its real.

IT IS REAL!

* * *


End file.
